Document comparison, and more specifically contract comparison, often requires each party to disclose their individual contracts to other parties to determine the compatibility of various elements within the contracts. As a result, each party is aware of the contents of the other parties' contracts. In some cases, such as when the contracts themselves are confidential or include confidential information, this may be undesirable.
Accordingly, there is a need for improved systems and methods for determining the compatibility of documents from a plurality of parties without revealing the contents to other parties. More specifically, a need exists for analyzing and determining the compatibility of one or more elements within a contract or determining the overall compatibility of two contracts.